


Questions and Caution

by completelyhopeless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria muses over a suitor's offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions and Caution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Marvel Cinematic Universe, Maria Hill/any male, she's cautious, she's been burned](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/572598.html?thread=80081334#t80081334)_
> 
> Came at it a bit sideways again. Hope that's not too bad. I suppose there's only a couple of male characters that would fit this, but I still didn't pick one.
> 
> It should have been more in depth about the burned part, so maybe I can revisit that angle later. I just needed something short and semi-cleansing after the longer piece I did.

* * *

It was the request to court her that threw her off.

She wouldn't have expected anything like that, was used to men who either assumed she played for her own side or who figured she was the sort that liked things with no strings, no attachments. They saw her as a quick, easy lay, didn't put any effort into it.

This one... She didn't know what to think of him.

Who the hell asked if they could _court_ someone?

She didn't trust it. She didn't trust anyone.

She might like him.

Just a little, though. 

She wasn't about to get carried away.


End file.
